marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eros (Earth-616)
formerly Eron | CurrentAlias = Starfox | Aliases = The Knave of Hearts | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Reserve member of the , Eternal of Titan | Relatives = A'Lars (father, deceased); Sui-San (mother, deceased); Thanos (brother); Kronos (paternal grandfather, deceased); Daina (paternal grandmother, deceased); Zuras (uncle, deceased); Cybele (aunt); Thena (cousin); Sersi (cousin); Nebula (alleged great-niece); Genis-Vell (adoptive son); Thane (nephew); Uranos (great-uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Titan (Moon of Saturn); Formerly Avenger's Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Titanian Eternals | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Titanian | PlaceOfBirth = Titan | Creators = Mike Friedrich; Jim Starlin | First = Iron Man #55 | HistoryText = Eros is the youngest son of two Eternals A'Lars and Sui-San. Originally named Eron, he was rechristened Eros as the age of 5, given his interest in the opposite sex. Eros grew up to be a fun-loving, carefree womanizer in contrast to his brother Thanos, a power-hungry, misanthropic schemer. Only when Thanos launched his first major attack against Titan, an attack that left their mother Sui-San dead, did Eros begin to take life a bit more seriously. In subsequent campaigns against Thanos, Eros fought alongside Titan's handful of survivors. Eros joined the Kree Captain Mar-Vell and the Avengers in the first major defeat of Thanos. No longer bound by duty, Eros left war-torn Titan, seeking out pleasure and recreation on humanoid-inhabited worlds. When the cancer-stricken Captain Mar-Vell retreated to Titan to spend his final days of life, Eros was summoned by his father A'Lars and returned to Titan to help console his friend. Just before he died, Mar-Vell made Eros promise to take care of his Titanian companion, Elysius, after he was gone. Eros honored his vow for several weeks, until Elysius, realizing his wanderlust, released him from his promise. Eros then consulted ISAAC, Titan's master computer, for data on the most suitable planets to his needs and temperament. The computer recommended Earth. Traveling there, Eros visited the only people he knew, the Avengers, and petitioned them to make him a member. The Avengers admitted him to their training program and gave him the name Starfox, since they felt "Eros" was an inappropriate code-name. Starfox served the Avengers faithfully for several months, helping them vanquish such menaces as the Wizard, Terminus, and Maelstrom. Finally, while in the Skrull Empire rescuing fellow Avenger Captain Marvel (Monica Rambeau), Starfox learned that her abductor, the space pirate Nebula, was allegedly Thanos' granddaughter and thus his grand-niece. Starfox resigned his active membership in the Avengers to pursue Nebula, who had eluded them with the help of the near-omnipotent Beyonder. He was soon joined by Firelord, the former Herald of Galactus whose native world Xandar had been destroyed by Nebula, and the two spent many months searching the universe for her. Eros was later summoned to the side of Thanos, who had at the time assembled the Infinity Gems to form the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos also summoned Nebula in order to scoff at such a family reunion. Thanos was soon defeated by an assemblage of the universe's heroes and Adam Warlock, the original owner of the Soul Gem, who ultimately took the Infinity Gauntlet for himself. Eros elected to take Nebula into custody on Titan. Eros returned to a hedonistic life of adventure, preferring to wander space in search of romance and adventure. He often returned to Earth in order to aid the Avengers, serving during the Terminus crisis, Operation: Galactic Storm, and the Nemesis affair involving the Infinity Gems and the so-called Ultraverse. More recently, he aided Photon and other Avengers against the Controller. Later, Eros was among the Avengers who were captured by Morgan le Fay and magically transformed into her personal guard, the Queen's Vengeance. While serving in this altered reality, he used the name Knave of Hearts. Afterwards, Eros paired with Tigra and spent time on Deneb-7, a pleasure planet. After a while on Deneb-7, Tigra became bored, so the two left seeking adventure. Tigra and Starfox were among the reserve Avengers who responded to Quasar's call for assistance in investigating the destruction of a Rigellian outpost world. He traveled with Tigra to the outpost world where he met up with Thor, Photon and Moondragon, where they found the wounded Jack of Hearts, the only survivor. Together they fought a Servator of the Infinities. Eventually, Eros returned to Titan for a time, and remained there until Thanos' gambit to destroy the coming celestial messiah. Eros led a force consisting of some of the most powerful Titanian Eternals into battle against Thanos' forces, and engaged his brother in personal combat. Eros, however, proved to be no match for his brother, and was blasted unconscious and then taken prisoner. At the conclusion of the incident, Eros was freed by the Avengers, and returned to Titan with the surviving members of his Titanian strike-force. | Powers = Eternal Physiology: Starfox possess various superhuman attributes derived from his Eternal physiology. All Eternals have the ability to manipulate cosmic energies for a number of purposes. This energy is housed within the cells of their bodies and can be used to purposely augment their physical, mental and energy manipulative abilities. While all Eternals have at least some degree of these abilities, it takes centuries of intensive and disciplined training to manipulate these energies to their maximum potential. Titanian Eternals have the potential to manipulate cosmic energies in various ways, but Starfox himself has never undertaken the discipline of learning how. *'Superhuman Strength:' All Eternals have the capacity for superhuman physical strength. Starfox's physical strength is roughly average for an Eternal and can lift about 15 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Like all Eternals, Starfox is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with his strength, his speed is roughly average for an adult member of his race. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Starfox's augmented musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being, or most other members of his race for that matter. His muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans and most Eternals. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Starfox's body is tougher and more resistant to certain forms of injury than that of an ordinary human. His bodily tissues are sufficiently enforced to withstand impact and blunt trauma forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human being with little to no injury to himself. However, he is far from invulnerable and can be injured by weapons, such as bullets or knives, composed of conventional materials. His overall resistance to injury is on par with that of the average Eternal. Psionics: Like all Eternals, Starfox possesses at least some degree of psionic capability as a result of the cosmic energy housed within the cells of his body. Using the cosmic energy to bolster these natural psionic capabilities to their full potential also requires centuries of intensive training. *'Immortality:' Starfox, like all Eternals, is essentially immortal. The cosmic energy housed in his body has been developed for the purpose of halting his natural aging process. Although well over 1,000 years old, he is still physically young by Eternal statndards. Starfox is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' If Starfox is injured, his physiology enables him to recover much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as lacerations or bullet wounds can fully mend within a matter of hours. This ability can be augmented dramatically if Starfox properly trains himself. At its peak, Starfox's healing ability could be sufficient to allow him to regenerate virtually any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues because he would have constant psionic control over every molecule of his body, even while sleeping. *'Flight:' Starfox can psionically levitate by manipulating gravitons around him and propel himself through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he can achieve speeds of about 800 miles per hour, which is among the fastest rate for his kind. *'Pleasure Stimulation:' Starfox possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brains of people within 25 feet of himself. This power, which emanates from him at all times causes other beings to feel good around him. By concentrating, he can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. When using it at full magnitude he was able to render a captured Hydra agent to be completely enamored with him for month if not years despite having a wife. | Abilities = Starfox possesses some knowledge of basic hand-to-hand-combat, and some degree of mastery over 500 different alien languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Starfox prefers to persue idle pleasures rather than devote his time to augmenting his powers to their full extent. His psionic and energy manipulative capabilities are currently a mere fraction of what they could possibly be after centuries of devoting himself to the necessary training. This, coupled with his general lack of hand to hand combat skills and experience, has often left him at the mercy of more skilled or more powerful enemies without being able to offer much resistance. He can also draw ire from those who are aware he is using his powers on then, and anger from those who discover he did so to them previously. He received a vicious kick to the groin from She-Hulk when she discovered that he had used his powers to seduce her. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Once a year, Eros and his brother Thanos call a truce and meet to exchange gifts. | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/ * * }} Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Kronos Family Category:Thanos Family